50 One-Shots
by Kimball20
Summary: Basically 50 one-shots starring your favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Kimball20 with a Fanfic challenge. So I want to write 50 One-shots dealing with Regular Show. YOU MUST PM ME FOR WHAT YOU WANT! So here are some guidelines:**

**Guidelines:**

**Must have the following things:**

***Name of characters in the story**

***Title**

***Rating (K-T please)**

***Pairings, if any (no yaoi or yuri as I'm not doing those)**

***Plot**

**Okay, just to let you know. Just PM me, don't review it. Thank you!**


	2. Broken Heart

**Hey guys! This is 1 of 50 requests starring your favorite characters!**

**Requested by: Fanfic heroine (sorry if I got it wrong, hon).**

**Rated: K**

**Pairing: Benson/Eileen (AKA Benleen)**

**Don't want to say the plot for I might spoil it (sorry dude but if I said the plot then I would spoil too much of the story).**

**Broken Heart:**

Benson was as angry as a bull. He was angry because Mordecai and Rigby, aka "those two slackers", didn't come back to the park yet… for three hours. He figured that they were at the coffee shop talking to Margaret and Eileen.

Benson opened the door to the coffee shop to look for Mordecai and Rigby. The gumball machine saw that neither Mordecai or Rigby were here. But he decided to look further.

As he was looking throughout the coffee shop, he began to hear someone crying. His face started to become clear again to figure out who was crying. He realized that the crying was coming from the closet behind the kitchen.

Benson opened the door and found Eileen sitting on the floor crying. He wanted to comfort her.

"Eileen," Benson said, sitting down next to her "What's wrong?"

Eileen removed her glasses and dried her eyes. She put them back on and saw it was Benson talking to her.

"Oh hey Benson," Eileen said, "I said something extremely stupid towards Rigby today."

"What did you tell him?"

Eileen took a deep breath and responded, "I told him I thought he was really handsome and I loved him. Do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He told me that I was too ugly and nerdy to be with someone as cool as him," Eileen replied before she started crying again.

Now Benson knew what it was like to have a broken heart. He remembered when his girlfriend Veronica left him for a business man.

"Maybe Rigby's right," Eileen said, "I'm too ugly for anyone."

Benson wrapped his arms around Eileen to comfort her. "No Eileen," he said, "You're not ugly or nerdy. You're beautiful, inside and out."

Eileen looked up. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Eileen asked.

"Of course I do," Benson replied, "You deserve a good man, not Rigby. All he really seems to care about is himself. I would know because I'm his boss."

"That is true," Eileen said, starting to smile a bit "Whenever I do something nice for him, he doesn't seem to notice."

"Now Eileen," Benson said, "It's like what the saying goes, 'There are plenty of fish in the sea', which means there are plently of people out there. You just need to find him. Someday, your prince will come."

Eileen felt better as Benson let go of her. "Thanks Benson," Eileen said, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem Eileen," Benson said, getting up "Now I need to get back to the park, hopefully those two slackers came back. You have a good rest of the day, okay?"

Benson kissed Eileen on the forehead, got up, got out of the closet, and left the coffee shop.

Eileen realized something when Benson left: Today, she was no longer in love with a raccoon name Rigby. She now had feelings for a gumball machine name Benson.

**Sorry if it's rushed, but I'm not used to writing Benleen.**


	3. Comfort

**Requested by AnimeToonz19 (with credit from bg52598)  
This happens about a couple weeks or so after the episode "Caveman".  
Hurt/comfort  
Characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson.**  
**Plot: Takes place a couple of weeks or so after the episode "Caveman". Mordecai and Rigby miss Gregg, until they receive comfort from Benson. **

**Sorry it took so long to write this. I've only seen Caveman twice and I ended up watching a fan video (one of those dumb censored videos) in order to get the dialogue for a scene.**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

**Comfort:**

Benson was giving out the orders for the employee barbeque. This time, Benson didn't order hot dogs from the internet (Mordecai and Rigby didn't tell him about the mutant hot dogs being from the freezer).

"Mordecai and Rigby," Benson said, "You two are to go down into the meat locker and get the meat for the barbeque."

Mordecai and Rigby walked down the stairs until they got to the door of the meat locker. Mordecai was about to reach for the handle, but backed away. Mordecai sat down on the floor, his head leaning against the wall. Rigby sat down next to him.

"Mordecai what's wrong?" Rigby asked.

"Sorry dude," Mordecai responded, "I was thinking of Gregg."

"Oh yeah," Rigby said sadly, "I remember Gregg."

Gregg was a caveman that they found in a cave one time and they had so much fun with him at the snack bar. They tried to teach him how to act civilized in modern society, but then they ended up thinking of how Gregg wanted to be with Diane, a cavewoman Gregg was in love with. They remembered the day that Gregg chose love over modern society.

_Mordecai and Rigby had followed Gregg downstairs, where Gregg was holding a giant rack of ribs in order to lure in the other cave people to the meat locker. As all of the other cavemen (and Diane) entered the meat locker, Gregg was still at the door._

_ "Diane," Gregg said._

_ "Gregg!" Mordecai and Rigby said as they got to the door._

_ As Mordecai and Rigby were telling him to come on, Gregg said, "Me sorry." before shutting the door on their faces._

_ Mordecai and Rigby banged on the door, trying to convince him to get out._

_ "Gregg!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted._

_ "Dude!" Mordecai shouted, "Unlock the door! Get out of there!"_

_ "Thanks for helping me," Gregg said through the door window, "But me don't belong in modern world."_

_ "You could have been happy here," Rigby said._

_ "No," Gregg said, walking back further into the freezer "Me no need tv. No need pants."_

_ Diane had walked over to him and put her head on his shoulder. Gregg looked at her and said, "Need Diane."_

_ As the other cavemen began to be covered in ice, Diane and Gregg looked down at their legs and noticed that they soon will be covered in ice. Gregg put his hand on the thermostat and turned it down low. _

_ Mordecai and Rigby saw this and shouted, "No!"_

_ Diane and Gregg kissed and he let go of her lips before she was frozen to make her kiss him on the cheek instead. He turned to Mordecai and Rigby, grinning, and putting a thumps up before being frozen forever._

Mordecai and Rigby remembered that moment and tears were starting to form in their eyes. But this was cut short when they heard Benson's voice coming down the stairs.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Benson shouted, "Where are you?! How long does it take to…"

Benson saw that Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the floor, looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" Benson asked.

"We just remembered Gregg," Mordecai replied.

Benson remembered Gregg as if it was yesterday. He remembered he was emotional on that day too because to him, Gregg was more civilized than anyone.

"You guys," Benson said, "If Gregg had stayed in modern day times without Diane, he would have been very miserable. He would have walked throughout his life forever, wondering if his life had any meaning to it."

"But he could have fun with us, right Benson?" Rigby asked.

"But Gregg would be very unhappy," Benson said, "I mean, how would you feel Mordecai feel if you couldn't be with Margaret? Rigby, how would you feel if you couldn't be with Eileen? Or any of your family or friends?"

As Benson said this, Mordecai and Rigby were thinking of all of these things if they were in Gregg's place. As they thought this, Mordecai and Rigby covered their faces with their hands and started to cry.

Benson didn't know what to do then. So he walked over to the blue jay and raccoon and hugged them in a fatherly manner. Mordecai and Rigby noticed this and they hugged back. This hug lasted for a minute before Benson let go and so did Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby felt better because of this.

"Thanks Benson," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, thanks," Rigby added.

"Whenever you think of Gregg," Benson said, "Think of the good times you've had with him."

"Yeah," Mordecai said, "We'll do that."

"If you want," Benson said, "I'll go in the freezer with you to get the meat, but you can't ditch on me on doing it myself."

"All right," Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby got up as Benson walked over to the door to open the meat locker. Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson went into the meat locker until they found burgers, hot dogs, chicken, and some steaks.

"This will be one awesome barbeque," Mordecai said.

"You said it," Rigby said.

As they carried the meats out of the meat locker, Benson closed the door behind them. They went back upstairs to see if the others had done their work and to have an awesome barbeque.

Once in a while, Mordecai, Rigby, and even Benson would think of Gregg, but they'll think of the good times.

**Again, sorry it took so long to write this. You can review the stories on the reviews, just don't give me one-shot ideas in them (PM me for that).**


End file.
